ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Babality
A Babality is a finishing move introduced in the Midway fighting game Mortal Kombat II, the second in the Mortal Kombat series of video games. The word is a portmanteau of "baby" and "fatality". The move allows players to turn their opponents into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories (Raiden's hat, Johnny Cage's shades, etc.). To perform a Babality, the player must perform a special button combination for their character and have won the final round using only High or Low Kick. In Mortal Kombat 3 and its updates, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the player had to win the round without using Block. After a Babality is performed, the sound of a baby crying plays (presumably the protests of the now-infant opponent) and the victor strikes a winning pose as a music box playing the end portion of "Rock-A-Bye Baby" plays in the background. The announcer proclaims: "victor wins; Babality!" In Mortal Kombat 3 and its updates, the generic green "Babality!!" text used in MKII is replaced with pastel colored, lettered building blocks. The blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. Babalities, along with Friendships, were introduced as a deliberately absurd counter-argument to the controversy that the original received for its violent content, and a tamer counterpart to the typical Fatality. Fan reaction was mixed; some found them humorous and enjoyable, but others felt they were an unwelcome, out-of-character intrusion in what is otherwise a serious game. The moves were later dropped in an effort to abate this criticism. Babalities appeared in Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, and Mortal Kombat (2009). Their initial appearance in Mortal Kombat II Revision 2.1 came with some glitches including one that allowed players to perform attacks after the Babality was performed. A secret tribute to this appears in the N64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy where it is possible to revert the opponent back to adult form before exploding, resulting in a Fatality. Mortal Kombat (2009) Babalities made a return in Mortal Kombat (2009), where hacking revealed that every character, including bosses, have a baby model. Unlike Mortal Kombats 2 and 3'' and Mk3's updates where the explosion turning the opponent you defeated into babies and the baby would just sit and cry, each character has a different animation once they are turned into a baby, usually involving a humiliating or Friendship-like action with a signature trait of theirs to drive the point home. To perform a Babality, the player cannot block during the winning round. Bosses, however, have much harder conditions that, when fulfilled, will activate the Babality automatically. See Also *Animality *Brutality *Fatality *Friendship Trivia *Skarlet's Babality in MK 2011 is the only one that features blood in it. *Shao Kahn and Scorpion are the only characters so far to talk after having a Babality performed on them. *So far, ''MK 2011 is the only game that gives you the feature to perform a Babality on boss characters. *In Freddy's Babality, the baby carriage is the same carriage in "A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: Dream Child". *Sub-Zero's Babality is the only one in which the fighter urinates. *In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, they are unused sprites from Goro, Kintaro and Shao Kahn in baby forms. Gallery Category:Moves Category:Mortal Kombat Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Special Moves